Infrared light has a long wavelength, and thus the scattering effect caused by particles is small. Therefore, there is a great effect of penetrating into human body, and it becomes possible to heat a skin surface layer and an inner layer evenly at the same time, thus leading to great skin care and medical treatment effect.
Recently, as it has been widely known that infrared light is effective in regenerating skin and treating various diseases, various devices using LED modules that generate infrared light are being studied and developed.
An LED module generates infrared light that is beneficial to human body, and at the same time, it discharges electromagnetic waves that are harmful to the human body. Therefore, when using a skin care device or treatment device that uses an LED module, and thus human body is exposed to electromagnetic waves for a long period of time, side effects caused by the electromagnetic waves, that is, various diseases such as sleep disorder, indigestion, headache, sterility and the like can occur.